This invention generally relates to a method of repairing a turbine blade of a turbine engine.
A turbine blade of a turbine engine has a blade body and an integrally formed blade tip. A tip cap is a piece that is inserted into a recess formed in the blade tip to cover the internal cavity of the blade body. The area near the tip of the turbine blade is subject to significant stress and wear. Accordingly, the turbine blade may require repair or replacement because of wear proximate the tip. Because of the high expense of the turbine blade, it is preferable to attempt to repair the turbine blade rather than replace it. However, this process may be both labor intensive and time consuming.
Techniques do exist for removing and replacing the blade tip from the blade body of the turbine blade. A challenge faced in the replacement of a blade tip is to create a strong connection between the tip and the blade body. Generally, the edge of the tip is welded to the exterior walls of the blade body. This connection may not be as secure, however, as the connection between the original blade tip and the original blade body.
A need therefore exists for a more secure connection between blade tip and blade body in the repair of the turbine blade.